The field of the invention relates generally to methods and systems for network communications and, more particularly, to methods and systems for routing communications through parallel networks.
At least some known payment card interchange networks rely primarily on terrestrial network segments to pass data between network endpoints. For example, a known network may include copper wire lines, fiber optic lines, microwave relays, and the like. Such physical infrastructures are susceptible to network failures, especially in areas or regions where such physical infrastructure is lacking.
An approved standard design uses either ISDN or analog dials to provide for redundant access to the production payment card interchange network. Each provider has a dial connection used for the redundant link. On a dual router sites this connection terminates on the second router and on single router sites both connections are on the same router. The customer redundant access then terminates at a regional concentration point for access. Each dial router then connects to the regional NNI routers to permit access connectivity to a multiprotocol label switching (MPLS) network. The on-demand dial design is not always up and connected. As used herein, the term customer may refer to merchant 24, merchant bank 26, issuer 30, and/or any party that needs to be connected to the payment card interchange network 28 through a communications processor, such as a MIP. Without limiting the generality of the foregoing, it is contemplated that the typical customer will be merchant bank 26 also referred to as the acquirer bank.
Alternatives to the currently approved connection methods are required to address the connectivity needs in emerging markets as well as the changing “last mile” access landscape in the existing markets. Limitations with existing backup technologies like lack of bandwidth; high cost; or regional availability to dial access have created risks to providing fully redundant access. Also some technologies are being phased out and being replaced by a secure access over the public Internet.